gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Survival
Zombie Survival is a popular multiplayer game mode in Garry's Mod. It features survivors who are fighting for their lives against zombies. When a game begins, everyone starts out as a human. Before the round starts, there is a countdown which gives the players time to purchase items and find a base. After the countdown ends, the players closest to a zombie spawn will respawn as zombies . The zombie spawn points are marked in green smoke. After a round has started, you will take damage from the poison if you get too close to the spawn. Before a round starts at least one player will need to buy an Arsenal Crate. When a round has begun it is best to stick with other survivors, as lone survivors are typically the first to be killed. You will also want to stay inside of bases with other survivors for a greater chance of surviving the round. 'Weapons' *Fists *Tosser SMG: this is a basic weapon with low damage, but high rate of fire *Redeemer Pistols *PeaShooter Handgun *BattleAxe Handgun *Owen's Handgun *Z9000 Pulse Pistol: Pulse Shots slow down targets reducing their movement speed allowing you to outrun or escape them *Zombie Drill Desert Eagle: This handgun uses high-powered rounds that have more knockback than others *Crossfire Glock *Ricochet Magnum: This guns bullets will bounce of walls which will then deal extra damage *Eraser Tactical Pistol: Damage increases as remaining bullet count decreases. The last shot is worth triple damage *FAMAS: similar to the SMG but with slightly higher damage and accuracy *Sniper Rifle: A slow firing sniping weapon with low to moderate damage *Axe *Plank * Crowbar: Instantly Kills headcrabs *Computer keyboard: These can be found scattered around on certain maps. *Knife: Deals double damage to the back *Stun stick: Although weak compared to other weapons, this baton has the ability to slow zombies with an electric shock *Frying Pan *Pot *Lead Pipe *Meat Hook: The Meat Hook is one of the most effective melee Weapons as a Survivor since it has the ability to stick on to a Zombie or Boss. You do lose the weapon from your inventory but it will stay stuck in them until it falls out or kills them, when the Meat Hook has killed its victim or has fallen out, you may pick it up down the floor and use it again. *(more weapons requiring more points are bought at arsenal crates) 'Supplies' *Arsenal Crate : A purchasable crate at the start of a round. Used to buy weapons and ammo and must be placed before use. The owner gets a small amount of points each time another player buys something. *Ammo Crate : Somewhat similar to the Arsenal Crate, This crate refills a player's ammo for their weapons and also gives the owner a small amount of points *Hammer : Used to nail props to anything but glass, can also be used as a melee weapon. To nail, just Right Click, to remove the nail, click the R key. To see all your prop's health, click Shift. *Medkit : Can be used to heal other players up to 15% HP. It can also be used to heal yourself, however this makes the Medkit take longer to recharge. *Plank : This is a very useful Melee Weapon if you are low on points to spend or the only thing available to pick up depending on the map. Plank has a special ability to rapidly hit an enemy when you continuously hit an enemy. 'Please note:' *The most frequently asked question in Zombie Survival is " How do I get through a nailed down prop? " If you have not bound a key to " Suit Zoom " under options, do it before joining a game. This allows your character to walk through any prop that has been nailed-down. Be careful when doing this as it slows your movement and lowers your weapon. *To normally ghost through a prop click the Z keyCategory:Gmod monster Category:Barricading Category:Gmod Barricading: Potesfammily S2 Pvt.